Demonology
by Serositannia
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki –well, I guess you actually already know that if you're reading this, haha… You probably know all about me – don't you?– or at least, you think you do. Do you know about my resident? Yep. Do you know who sealed the overgrown fur ball in my gut? Who am I kidding, you already know everything. Do you know that because him I can't mold chakra normally?


**Hello everyone, lovely to see you all again. This is a beginning to story that I originally called 'Demonology'. I'm not sure if I'm going to change the title or not but there it is. This was something I was working on before my fathers little trip to the telemetry unit and I didn't get back to it until now. I've done a quick edit but I'm sure I've missed stuff so feel free to let me know if you see any obvious - or not so obvious errors - and I'll change them unless they were intentional to the story. Also, let me know what you think of it. If you want to know specifics for upload schedules or how to get me to post quicker, check the first part of my profile as I will definitely be updating that with new information and stuff. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ... I'm a college student and I live with my parents... I only own my laptop and any original ideas that are not recognized by anyone as of yet...**

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki – well, I guess you actually already know that if you're reading this, haha… You probably know all about me – don't you? – or at least, you think you do. Do you know about my resident? Yep. Do you know who sealed the overgrown fur ball in my gut? Who am I kidding, you already know e_verything_. Do you know that because of the said fur ball, I can't mold chakra like everyone else? You didn't? You should see the look on your face right, now. If I was still that same boy who thought he could be a ninja, I would probably be doing the ROFLMAO skit.

I know you want to know how that last one came to be, right? Well, I can't really tell you. Not that I'm truly sure about it myself, but what little is known about it is a SS ranked secret that only three people know – Ero-sennin, Ojii-san, and myself. Actually make that four… you can't keep anything from Iruka-nii when he's truly determined and he probably knows more about this than me if he started digging…

So while I can't actually tell you about it exactly you can connect the dots and try asking me at the end of the story… If you guess right and tell me when no one's looking or someone tells you who's allowed – though I doubt Ojii or Ero-sennin will – then that number will be increased to five.

Now to give you the full picture, I have to start way back from my childhood – don't interrupt! I know you know most about what's gone on in my life but you don't know everything. So shut up, sit down, and learn a virtue or two. Besides this is gonna take a while I'm guessing… I've never actually told the full story to anyone because all the people who know have been there for most of it so this'll be new.

You know how the villagers treat me, right? Good, one less thing to explain. Well, I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was eighteen months – you thought I was older than that when they kicked me out didn't you? Sorry, as soon as I could walk and talk well enough, I was on my own. And yea, I was late in learning how to walk, so what? I didn't get to interact with other people there so it was hard to learn. Once they kicked me out, I lived off of what scraps I could find in garbage cans and dumpsters until the villagers caught on and started burning their leftovers in their fireplaces or putting rat poison in what was edible.

Why put so much effort into trying to get rid of me? You know this answer… think about it.

When Ojii found out about this, he was furious but you know him… he didn't do anything about it and took me into his home for a while until I was three – the age you _thought_ the orphanage kicked me out. That was when the village council realized that I wasn't on the streets anymore. How did they find out? How else? I'll give you a hint: it was my birthday. Yep, the angry mob indeed found me on the wrong side of the gates to the Sarutobi estate. Lucky Azuma was visiting – Ojii-san was expecting his first grandchild and Azuma wanted to congratulate his brother – because the council had called Ojii for a surprise meeting so the villagers could do their thing and they'd broken onto the grounds and nearly killed me. After that, Ojii-san was forced to find me my own apartment down in the slums.

At first it was a great apartment for that side of town. It had running water and electric and even a soft bed and a couch set. It didn't last, as you very well know. The first week, the landlord cut the heated water. The second week, villagers broke in and took knives to the couch cushions and stole the mattress off my bed. The third week, I said goodbye to the electricity and cooked food. Whenever Ojii was expected to visit, the landlord would turn on the electricity and hot water and I would get a good meal and a shower that day, but that was only once or twice a month at best.

Azuma however visited more often. I begged him not to tell Ojii-san because I knew it would only get worse if he tried to intervene. Azuma agreed and instead taught me how to make and set traps to protect my apartment and to catch food once he realized how overpriced buying food was for me. He was the first to notice my ramen addiction since that was pretty much the only food I could afford. Good old Azuma started bringing me veggies and fruit to supplement my diet when he realized that I couldn't get any. He was like a father to me before he had to go back to the Fire Lord and the Temples.

Anyway, back to the story. After Azuma left, I was on my own and my ramen addiction was left unchecked. Because of this, I was malnourished and my muscled and other stuff didn't properly mature. When I was six, I was entered into Konoha Ninja Academy like all the other children.

You didn't know that all children were entered into the Ninja Academy here? Okay, I'll explain. Ojii-san decided to turn the Ninja Academy into a place where for the first three years, we learn the same things as a regular school but we're also supplemented on ninja ways and traditions. He did this so that the civilians could have a greater understanding of their protectors. This also allowed for those who had an aptitude for the ninja arts but not the means to afford it if it wasn't provided for everyone to get the proper training and give the civilians the basics on how to protect themselves if we came under attack. Those who weren't able to grasp the ninja arts were weeded out and by the time our fourth year in the academy came around, those who weren't suited to be ninjas were weeded out and sent to the Civilian school or to start an apprenticeship if they so wished and could gain one.

Once fourth year hit, we started learning Genjutsu and Ninjutsu en masse. If you so wished, there was a basic Kenjutsu teacher once you hit your sixth and final year at the academy. I didn't take that option sadly, or more accurately, the teacher rejected my application into that class because he thought I wasn't mature enough – though Kiba was allowed in in a heartbeat, not that he stayed long.

I was average in taijutsu despite all the setbacks the teachers kept throwing at me – giving me the wrong postures and all – but when it came to anything that used chakra, I could never get it. For the Henge, I would actually turn into the person and it would take forever for me to get out of that form –as well as get into it in the first place – and Bunshins always came out looking like the living dead. Let's not get me started on Kawarimi and Genjutsu. Yes, it was that bad…

At first, Ojii-san thought it was because I had too much chakra so he tried teaching me Kage Bunshin. Obviously, that did not work. Then he thought it was the seal so he called in Ero-Sennin… Well, let's just say, the message became 'lost' before it reached him. Ojii sent a grand total of nearly seventy eight messages before one got through to Jiraiya. Too bad it was the day after the Genin Exams and I'd already been tricked by Mizuki-teme and nearly ended up on death row.

I was lucky that one of the techniques in the scroll of kinjutsu was an elemental manipulation that only the greatest of the great masters could even think to attempt. No, I am not saying I'm all that. I'm saying that I'm different. Everyone says that I should not be alive after attempting that jutsu. Why? Because the technique I learned was a technique that attempted to turn the body into fire in order to kill the opponent.

I really don't see why it shocked everyone that I was good at this; I mean, I did excel with the Henge since I turned completely into the person. However, what we found when Ero-sennin told me to perform Henge was not actually Henge at all.

Did you know that the tailed demons aren't actually living beings? They're actually just beings made of emotions, natural energy, and a teensy bit of chakra thrown in. They become sentient only when they've collected enough emotions to start making their own. Kurama – I mean the nine tailed fox tried explaining it to me once we got over the whole trying to kill each other phase. I didn't fully understand it then but I get it a little better now. Technically, the more tails the beast has, the more emotions and natural energy it has; nothing at all to do with chakra level. The shape the beast takes is actually determined by the personality of the beast – the Kyuubi has a mischievous streak ten thousand miles wide…

So when the Yondaime sealed the beast in me thinking to allow our energies to combine, while my chakra did increase, it completely eliminated human Ninjutsu and Genjutsu – shit! Gah, I told you the secret… Well, not all of it. I didn't tell you that I'm nearly immortal because of the natural energy running through my body… Or maybe I did… Ugh, keeping secrets for so long is hard… Might as well spill everything now anyway now that you know.

So, when Ero-sennin arrived a week after he got the message – eight days after I got my headband from Iruka-niisan – he found that I'd gained the abilities of the tailed beasts in its entirety despite being a living being. So instead of Human Ninjutsu, I had to learn Demon Ninjutsu. It's a hell of a lot easier than it seems since its basically raw manipulation of natural energy instead of using chakra. Though it's also harder in the sense that natural energy is wilder than Chakra and it doesn't want to cooperate. Humans can learn this Ninjutsu if they try but it's nearly impossible to learn in their short lives. It takes a 'newborn' demon nearly two hundred years to learn how to channel the energy but I had the instincts from the Kyuubi guiding me even when I didn't realize it.

When we were placed into teams three weeks after Ero-sennin returned, I'd already got a hold of the demon versions of Bunshin and Kawarimi. I still sucked at Genjutsu… Apparently, Kurama – the Kyuubi if you hadn't guessed from my earlier slip – sucked at it too so I don't feel that bad about it. He says that maybe if he'd been better at Demon Genjutsu he wouldn't have attacked Konoha on the day of my birth.

I asked him about that day once, you know. He refuses to talk about it; I think he's ashamed of what happened and even guiltier. Once he let go of the stick up he butt, he admitted that he hadn't meant to 'ruin' my life. I told him to forget about it. I mean, yeah, my life sucked rotten eggs but there're probably hundreds out there who've experienced worse than I, and I know who I can trust and who not to go near with a twenty foot pole. Added to everything, I probably would've ended up a spoiled brat like most of those in my age group if I'd been raised with my parents and hadn't had to work for anything.

Take Sasuke-teme for example, my teammate just learns how to do the jutsus because they come easily to him but he never masters them to the extent he could because of it. Sakura is the same even if she doesn't realize it. I mean, look at when she did the tree climbing exercise when we were on the mission to wave. She got it down pat but she didn't do it all that much after she learned it despite it being able to increase her chakra reserves.

I noticed your surprise at some of the smaller details. Is that because things are different from what you know? Well yeah, most of my life is one big giant SSS Secret. Did you really think we would tell you _everything_ that goes on? Hell no! So why am I telling you _now_? Because after everything that's happened, I need to tell someone before I go insane.

Why not just speak to the people who already know? 1) I'm not 100% sure if Iruka knows and if he doesn't than I'm dead. 2) Ero-sennin doesn't really listen. 3) You know Ojii-san's dead and I can't talk to ghosts sadly. Though that would be awesome, but then it wouldn't… I'm terrified of Ghosts…

So here I am, writing everything down in you, the last present Ojii-san ever gave me. Maybe the old man knew what would happen after a time. Can't really ask him now obviously… sigh… You know, for a tiny Dragon leather journal, you sure are a good listener.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and have a Good Morning/Day/Afternoon/Evening/Night/Holiday!**

**Serositannia**


End file.
